Aya Tsuji
Aya Tsuji (辻 アヤ Tsuji Aya) (1856-1870) is one of the featured characters in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She transformed into a witch weeks after her best friend, Yuna Hisakawa, transform into a witch. Aya died after her witch gets defeated. Biography Aya lived in a rich family, her mother was a cloth seller and her father was a owner of a large-sized company, she was created with her older sister who was studying in the last grade. Aya was very uncomfortable with her social class, was treated with more empathy by her teachers including the snobbish students, she was the richest girl in her school. Besides having a wealthy family, Aya was the humblest of the members of her family, but also the most fearful. She was afraid of height, just as she was afraid of insects, dark and loneliness, her sister would scare her whenever she could playing with her fears. On a certain day when she played in the wide garden of her house, she was stung by a scorpion increasing her fears, she was rescued by the gardener who took her in the lap and took her to the nearest hospital, but as soon as her father found out , he had the doctors transfer her to a private hospital. When she was in her room as soon as she was discharged from the hospital with her bandaged ankle, Kyubey appeared at her window, however even with the conversation they had, Aya did not accept to make the contract with Kyubey in the first meeting, he retired saying that soon he would return. As soon as her ankle healed, Kyubey appeared again, wondering if she had changed her mind, she wished to become more courageous making her become a magical girl. A week later, the gardener had brought his daughter with him, Yuna, when the two met they quickly became friends, since Yuna was lively and happy she ended up conquering Aya. When Yuna became a magical girl, they fought witches together, they never fought alone, when they was hunting witches they met a magical girl who called herself 'Death', they became ally of her. Some time later, Yuna was feeling too dependent on Aya and decided to face a witch by herself, in the end, Yuna killed the witch but ended up becoming one, after Aya learned of her friend's transformation, she became depressed, but soon returned to join 'Death' to continue fighting. After a while, Aya began to neglect her Soul Gem, and when she wanted justice for Yuna's sake, she ended up facing a witch alone, 'Death' tried to stop her, but once Aya killed the witch, she eventually became one, but before, she gave the witch's Grief Seed to 'Death' to continue her battle for her. Aya's corpse was buried on the side of Yuna's grave. Personality Aya was a fearful girl, she was afraid of her own shadow, and because of that she was not so easy to make friends. Even with her fears, she was a smart girl, her grades were high, and she loved to teach. After she became a magical girl, she became more courageous and independent, became more confident and kinder. Aya cared a lot about others, especially about what they thought of her. Ability Physical Force Aya battled hand-to-hand with a witch's familiar. When her ability is activated, she becomes stronger than she is and strengthens the steel of her weapon. Appearence =Normal Form= Aya had a messy medium light brown hair and light brown eyes. She wore a light red sweater with a lavender collar with sleeves of the same color. Aya wore a yellow gold-colored scarf with a pale yellow tip with a smiling face. She wore orange pants and a yellow belt and a pair of brown boots. =Magical Girl= Aya's hair was toned with dark brown. She had a light yellow scarf and a open white blouse. She used a yellow body behind a corset in the same color together with a orange belt and white cloths in the two sides. She have two white bracelets in the two upper arms, in the left upper arm bracelet is located her Soul Gem. She have white stockings with two horizontal orange lines one on each legs and a pair of yellow gold-colored heel boots with light yellow fire draw in the front. Family Daiki Tsuji (father) Status: Deceased (death by suicide) Ayame Tsuji (mother) Status: Deceased (death by illness) Ayako Shizuki (older sister) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Haruka Shizuki (brother in law) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Hana Shizuki (niece) Status: Deceased (death by old age) Katsuro Shizuki (grand-nephew) Status: Deceased (shoted in the face protecting his daughter) Aya Yoshino (great-grand-niece) Status: Deceased (complications in pregnancy; the baby survived) Relationships Yuna Hisakawa (best friend) Death (friend) Trivia *Her witch name is Athena. *Aya lived in a giant mansion near the village that Yuna lived. *Aya almost died climbing a tree, for her lucky, she was already a magical girl. *She cut her and Yuna's hair to simbolize their friendship. *Like Yuna's, Aya's family is very huge, they born, grow up, reproduce and die. Gallery Aya.png|Aya in her casual outfit AyaSoulGem.png|Aya's Soul Gem AyaCorrupt.jpg|Aya's corrupted Soul Gem Credits Soul Gem: https://jaycookie1997.deviantart.com/art/Soul-Gem-Base-2-469073560 Character made in Kisekae Category:Females Category:Fan Puella Magi Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Puella Magi Category:Deceased Characters